1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic cabinet, more particularly one, of which various parts are not joined together when it is packaged for saving space in transportation or storage, and which is easy to assemble and easy to dismantle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Increase in population causes reduction to space people can have in living and working. People in urban areas inevitably face the task of using space economically, e.g. very high buildings are built in big cities to overcome the problem that there is not enough land available for large population, and many devices such as beds, bicycles, and strollers are made foldable so that they can occupy less space when not used or in storage. Various cabinets have been developed to provide more rooms for allowing more objects to be stored with limited area. Metallic cabinets are very common and popular, especially in offices, because they are strong, less expensive than wooden ones.
However, conventional metallic cabinets are usually assembled with the parts thereof being joined together by means of welding or rivets therefore the cabinets can""t be easily dismantled, and the assembling has to be finished in factories by the manufacturers. Consequently, such metallic cabinets occupy relatively much space in transportation and storage, causing increase to the cost. And, it is inconvenient for the consumers to move such metallic cabinets homes from the shop because the cabinets have already been assembled. Consequently, the consumers might have to have the cabinets sent home by truck.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a metallic cabinet, of which various parts are not joined together for saving space when it is packaged in the factories, and which is easy to assemble and easy to dismantle; thus, the consumers can move the cabinet home easily, and assemble it by themselves at home.
The cabinet includes a bottom board, two lateral boards joined to lateral edges of the bottom board, a lower rear board joined to a rear edge the bottom board, a top board joined to tops of the lateral boards at lateral edges, an upper rear board joined to an upper edge of the lower rear board at a lower edge, a supporting rod joined to front portions of inward sides of the lateral boards at two ends, and doors pivoted to the bottom and the top boards; the above parts have engaging holes, and engaging protrusions corresponding to the engaging holes on portions thereof that abut each other after assembly of the cabinet; the protrusions are made to be easily separably engaged with the engaging holes.